Waiting in Your Essance
by KebertXela
Summary: This is a continuation of ChibiInuBaka's story, I want to be in his arms forever. After Itachi leaving, Sasuke finds himself with conflicting feelings. Does he love Itachi or Naruto? Or Both? Rated M for LIME and LEMON later on. YAOI ItaXSasu SasuXNaru
1. Little deaths, Lost and found

A sequel to _I want to be in his arms forever_ by **ChibiInuBaka. **Why didn't I write the prequel? Because I'm no genius, so you have Chibi-san to thank for the geniusness. I repeat **I KNOW THIS IS NOT MY ORIGANAL STORY**. (but it is my sequel)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Why? Because I "Rack-a dee disaprine" Meaning I lack the disapline.

**WARNING**: This story contains **YAOI** and **SHOTA**. You hear me? Boy on Boy AND Man on Boy. And all flames will be used to keep my computer room warm. (God, it's cold in here.) Pairings include ItachiXSasuke and SasukeXNaruto. Is rated X for sex, violence, rape-like situations, shota, incest and blood. Wow.

-------Author's corner-----

A: Hello! It's your author with possible issues, Asuka Kawazoe! I hope you enjoy this lil' fic, because if you don't my assistant Mika will hunt you down . 

M: Hello, I'm Mika.

A: Now, on with the yaoi goodness!

**Waiting in Your Essance**

**---------Normal POV-------------**

Sasuke wasn't lonely. It wasn't the fact he was alone in this big house that bothered him. It was who was once there with him that made his stomach churn. But he wasn't lonely.

Sasuke laid on his back pourch, lazily leting his feet hang off the edge. The sent of old wood filled his nostrils as he gingerly picked at the peeling burgandy paint on the wooden planks. He was used to times like this, sitting alone in the big house with only his mind for comfort. He glanced at the takoyaki that he had picked at, but not really eaten. He had half the mind to feed it to his black labridor, whom he'd bought for companonship, but she had already picked a few pieces from his plate and anymore would make her sick. Cold squid wasn't good on a dogs stomach.

Sasuke closed his eyes. He listened to his heart beat. He hated his heart for deciving him before. He hated his brother, Itachi, but his heart had fooled him into thinking he loved him so many years ago. He insisted to himself that his heart had been wrong and he'd mistaken the feeling. He hated Itachi for betraying him. Itachi had killed his family. Itachi had killed his own family. But even worse the day before Itachi smiled at him and told him he loved Sasuke. _"He lied to my face."_ Sasuke thought. He himself had thought that he loved Itachi. He felt so betrayed. He had even given Itachi his virginity, and that is why his betrayal hurt so much more.

Sasuke was young then. He didn't understand how severe and wrong incest was. Sasuke didn't want to believe it. He would crawl into Itachi's bed and hope to wake up and it all have been a dream. That Itachi would still be there to love and protect him, and that would be all that mattered. He would hope to wake up and find Itachi in the bed with him like he used to do. He would smell Itachi's pillows and remind him of all the times he'd curl up with his brother and smell the same smell from him, the familiar scent of vanilla and haselnut. But when he woke up, things were always the same. His family gone and his heartbreak would hurt and hurt.

Eventually, Sasuke stopped waiting for Itachi. He acepted the fact he was gone and had abandoned him. Sasuke would sleep in his own bed, and sleep dreamlessly.

"Sasuke!!!" He heard a familiar voice ring out.

"Around back!" He yelled back, not bothering to move. The boy in his obnoxiously orange clothes opened the gate and wore a stupid grin to his face. Sasuke felt his heart twinge.

"Hey there, Teme, watcha' eatin'?" Naruto said, scooping up a piece for him self and then spiting it back in disgust. Sasuke's dog went to eat it for herself. "I hate squid," He said, wiping his mouth on his hand. Sasuke stood up to greet Naruto.

"Well, that's what you get for eating someone elses food, dobe." Sasuke said, poking the blonde in the head with his two fingers. Sasuke picked up to plate and walked inside, Naruto following him. Sasuke placed the takoyaki in the fridge. He didn't waste food. He couldn't afford to. He made enough food to make it by in D-class missions that he took up in his spare time, but wasting food was not like him. "Sasuke-Teme..." Naruto whined, "Let's go somewhere." Sasuke turned from the fidge, letting the door close.

"Go where?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled, "Oh, I dunno. I just feeling like getting out of here.Oh! let's go to the river, Sasuke, please? Can we?" Sasuke smiled, as if he was contemplating the offer, but he really had nothing better to do. Plus, It was really hard to resist his favorite dobe.

"Alright, we'll go." He said. Naruto swung his arms around Sasuke and Sasuke stepped back, blushing.

"That's great, Sasuke!!" Naruto said, smiling. Sasuke brushed himself off, as if disgusted, but was really trying his best to distract the young kitsune from his blushing face. Naruto grinnned stupidly, and not being the wiser to Sasuke's embarassment, he ushered him outside. Sasuke paused to pat Ayumi on her head, and the dog grinned in the way that dogs do and wagged her tail.

Normally, Sasuke wasn't so nice to Naruto. But today he just needed to be anywhere but home. Today his home felt like a cursed place, it made him uncomfortable. And Naruto provided comfort. There are only three things Sasuke simply wouldn't allow himself: To forgive Itachi, To leave his home, and to fall in love. But it was hard to tell your heart not to pound five times faster when a certain person is near. And it seemed the more Naruto continued to bring this comforable feeling to Sasuke, the faster his heart would pound. Sasuke wouldn't let himself admit he was falling in love, but he was. He felt so happy with Naruto and he didn't know why. Maybe it was his light-hearted attitude, or because of him inspiring determination. Or maybe it was simply because Naruto was there for Sasuke, and somehow the blonde always knew what he was feeling.

"Com' on, Sasuke-teme," Naruto whined, "The water feels great! Why even come with me if you're not going to swim?" Sasuke stood reluctantly on the shore of the river, his arms crossed over his bare chest. "Teme..." Naruto whined again. Sasuke walked forward and dipped a foot into the water. He jumped back at the cold sensation. "Aw...com'on! Don't tell me a little water has defeated the last of the Uchiha clan! Pfft!" Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows at the comment.

"I'm not scared to go in, dobe," He said, as if about to explain himself, but letting his sentence trail off. Sasuke felt Naruto's hand surround his ankle, Sasuke reached down to promptly swat his head, but lost his balance and dove into the water. The cold blue water surrounded him, and it took him little time to process what had happened. He strove upward, and took a huge gulp of delicious air. Only to find Naruto dead center and in front of him. Sasuke attempted to jump back, but at that moment Naruto grabbed his wrist.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Naruto said, then realising how close Sasuke was. Naruto blushed softly, his emotions clearly witten across his face. Sasuke felt his heart pound in his ears, and at that moment both boys realised what they were feeling. The only problem was, they were shy. "...Erm...I-I'm sorry..." Naruto studered. Naruto knew he'd liked Sasuke when they were young, but he had seen Sasuke and his brother together and decided to give up, assuming his feeling were nothing. Naruto and Iruka were the only ones who knew of Sasuke's infactuation with his brother. But Naruto felt this familiar feeling return, and he wondered why now?

"...N-Naruto-kun?" Sasuke studered, now realising they were refereing to each other in a more intement way.

"Yes, Sasuke...?" he said.

"I'm not implying anything but...but..just now...d-do you...feel anything?"

"Well, y-yeah."

Sasuke griminced, summoning his courage. _"Just take him on!"_ he thought.

"N-Naruto...I...I think I like you!!!"

Naruto pasued for a moment, making Sasuke think he'd said something wrong, but then ever-so quietly, he said,

"I like you too, Sasuke."

"How do you like me?" Sasuke asked.

"How do you like me?" Naruto said, turning the question around. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands to emphisize his words.

"I really like you." he said. Naruto bit his lip.

"J-just say it, Teme, I-I can't..."

"Naruto, I love you." He said.

"I love you too, Sasuke." And there it was. Out in the open. Naruto didn't know why he suddenly felt these things again. Maybe seeing Sasuke in danger was what triggered it. Sasuke felt a huge flush of relief fall over him. _"Haha, Itachi,"_ Sasuke said in his mind,_ "I don't belong to you, see? I can love."_

Sasuke leaned in impulsively, and felt his lips touch Naruto's in the softest way. Naruto returned the kiss, wraping his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke responded by wraping his arms around Naruto's waist. After the innocent kiss parted, Sasuke looked deep into Naruto's cerulian eyes. "Naruto Uzumaki, do you truly and honestly love me?" He asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke softly

"Of course," He said.

"Then will you be my boyfriend?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smirked

"Silly," he said, "I became your boyfriend five seconds ago." So the rest of the day the boy's spent clinging to each other. It was like they couldn't get enough of one another's company. They just came and went, not caring where they were going, as long as they went there together. In Sasuke's eyes, it was someting beautiful. He loved Naruto dearly, and when he closed his eyes all the could see was Naruto's smiling face. Small smooches were exchanged, when no one was looking. Naruto learned that the one requirement for kissing Sasuke was absolute privacy. Sasuke was very shy and private when it came to displays of affection. The kisses they shared were long, and draw-out, but the had yet to actually "make-out," or "exchange saliva." But, oh, they were so happy! Every moment with each other seemed to be filled with this blissful feeling. So much so that when it was time for Sasuke to go home, they were both reluctant to leave.

"But, Sasuke-kunnnnn," Naruto whined in his cute way, "Why won't you stay with me...?"

"I can't, Naru-chan," Sasuke said, using Naruto's new pet name.The boys' held hands and pressed their foreheads together, swaying gently. "I have to feed Ayumi, and It's time for bed." Naruto still persisted.

"Can't I stay here with you...? I'm sure Iruka-sensei won't mind..." Naruto trailed off, refering to his old acadamy sensei that had taken him in. Sasuke looked at Naruto hard,

"But I would mind, dobe, it's too much all in one night. Plus, I might not be able to keep my hands off you." Sasuke said, finishing his last line with a smirk, kissing Naruto's temple.

"Alright, Teme," Naruto said, and kissed Sasuke goodnight. Sasuke watched Naruto leave, and couldn't help but let his eyes wander to his butt. Sasuke wanted to clap and applaud with aproval, but resisted to urge to. Sasuke floated to the front door and inside his house. Ayumi came to greet him, but Sasuke ignored her and walked on by into the bathroom. Sasuke grabbed his toothbrush and smeered a huge glob of toothpaste on the bristles. Sasuke glanced at his reflection. "Hehe!" he said, he was all wide-eyed and rosy-cheeked, and he sighed, brushing his teeth in bliss. Sasuke decided he wasn't hungry. He and Naruto must have eaten something, but he couldn't remember. So he walked down the hall and started toward his bedroom.

Sasuke felt a sudden shift in chakra, and impulsively tuned toward Itachi's bedroom door, his Sharingan eyes blazing as a warning to any intruder. He crept silently towrd Itachi's door, softly touching the doorknob and opened the door, sliping inside. Sasuke scanned the room, finding nothing unusual, and the extra chakra suddenly gone. God, was he so love-sick he was _feeling_ things? He glanced at Itachi's bed, and grimanced in anger. He let his hand slide over the bed, undisturbed since he slept in it last. He suddenly went into a rage, pouncing on the bed and slamming his fists into the mattress. Throwing the pillows in every direction, crumpling the sheets and and kicking the headboard. Then he stopped, huffing from exaustion. He fell onto the bed and cried, letting tears slip from his eyes. _"Did you see me today, Itachi? Did you see me with him? Kissing him, touching him, loving him? I don't belong to you, I don't! I can love!! I hope that made you angry, I hope you're jelous!!"_ Sasuke thought angrily, as if Itachi could hear him. Sasuke drifted off to sleep, still able to smell Itachi on his sheets.That night Sasuke's dreams were all but pleasant.

_Sasuke saw himself in an intense light, and unable to see so he cups his hands over his eyes, now realising his hands were smaller. It soon occured to Sasuke that he was about seven or eight years old. Then, he falls. Into a black pit. But unexplainably, Sasuke feels calm and safe, he soon lands softly in the arms of someone he cannot see. But he could smell them, feel them, and hear them. "Aniki?" He asks softly, in his prepubecent voice. "You're mine now, Sasuke. No one can have you." Sasuke struggled from his Aniki's hold, and runs forward. Suddenly stopping as a mirror is placed in front of him. He looks at his reflection, now his normal age, and his face is soon replaced by Naruto's. Sasuke reaches out to Naruto, his hand only hitting glass, as Naruto's reflection begins to fade, Sasuke sees tears coming down Nauro's cheeks. "Naruto!!! Naruto, don't go!!!" He says, but all he sees is his own reflectoin, and tears streaming down his face. He looks and sees Itachi's reflection behind him. (An interpretation of Sasuke's dream will be posted at the end of the chapter.)_

Sasuke woke in a cold sweat, and he gasped in as much air as he could into his lungs. His chest heaving, it took him a moment to remember where he was. He got out of Itachi's bed, _"God, I can't believe I fell asleep."_ He thought, Trudging out of the room. He lazily glanced at the clock. Crap. It was five o' clock in the morning. Sasuke reasoned with himself that he would never be able to fall back to sleep, and wandered into the kitchen. Sasuke rumaged through his cabinets and the fridge, he glanced at the day-old takoyaki. _"Squid will go bad soon, but I don't want to eat it." _ Sasuke glanced at his feet, only to find Ayumi sitting there with pleading eyes, begging for some unfurfilled wish. Sasuke grabbed the plate and emptied its contents into the dog's bowl. She quickly rushed over to eat it. At this point, if Ayumi got sick it would be a miraculous. The dog could eat almost anything she could chew, and never suffered from and upset stomach. Sasuke abandoned his search for food and simply walked into his own bedroom. Today it was going to be very warm, but Sasuke really didn't have any plans. Sundays were always so boring in Konoha. Even the younger children, imaganitive and playful in their yong age, would find themselves with nothing to do. Sasuke stripped off his shirt and pulled on a pair of black shorts. He was planning to walk around without a shirt. _"On second thought,"_ Sasuke thought, pulling out a fishnet shirt. _"I'll wear this, too."_ And he put it on. Just for good measure, he thought, in case someone decides to suddenly drop by. This way Sasuke wouldn't look like a complete slob.

Sasuke plopped himself down on his couch, and Ayumi entered the room, licking her dog lips and plopping onto the floor in a similar way, soothed by a full belly. "At least someone's getting fed around here." Sasuke thought aloud, glancing fondly at the dog on the floor. She replied with a vulgor beltch. Sasuke rubbed his temples, remebering the dream he'd had last night. _"It seemed so real."_ He thought ,_"I could even smell it."_ He shook his head, remebering the pleasing sent of vanilla and haselnut. Which is a divine smell if you've ever had the pleasure of enjoying it. _"Reminds me of Itachi."_ He thought. "What do you think, Ayumi?" Sasuke asked, not really expecting an answer. Ayumi opened one eye to see who was interupting her nap, and closed it again.

Sasuke woke to the abrupt ringing of his doorbell, which caused Ayumi to begin barking. Sasuke held up his hand in a "Stop," gesture, and Ayumi went silent. Sasuke truged toward the door, fully intending to smack whoever had interupted his sleep, and looked through the peekhole, only to see black. Confused, Sasuke opened the door only to find Naruto on the other side, holding his finger over the peekhole. Naruto grinned at his little prank, and observing Sasuke's tossled hair said,

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, are you just wakin' up?" Sasuke blinked sleepily,

"What time is it?" He said. Naruto bit his lip.

"I'd say about noon." Sasuke's eyes widened, now fully awake.

"Oh, god, Naruto, I'm so sorry. Just give me a minute or two to freshen up. Come in! Come in!" Sasuke said, ushering the blonde inside. Naruto just giggled,

"What do you know? The great Uchiha Sasuke, sleeping in?! Impossible!" Naruto said sarcasticly. Sasuke chuckled sheepishly and ran into his room. Raking a comb through his hair with one hand and brushing his teeth with the other. He splashed his face with cold water and looked at his reflection. Okay, he looked decent enough to see Naruto now.

Sasuke walking into his living room, seeing Naruto sitting on his couch and petting his dog. "Naruto," Sasuke began, also anouncing his entrance. Naruto stood up to greet him. "I'm so sorry, Naruto. I didn't think I'd have company." Naruto smirked,

"That's okay, Teme, really. I just wanted to see you again. That's all." Sasuke smiled, placing a soft kiss on the kitsune's lips. Naruto blushed, being unused to displays of affection from Sasuke. Naruto sat back down on Sasuke's couch, Sasuke joining him. "So, Sasuke, why'd you sleep in?" Naruto asked, glancing around at Sasuke's tidy living room.

"Eh, I had a nightmare and woke up at about five, so I sat down on the couch, and before I knew it my doorbell was ringing." Sasuke said, smiling at Naruto. Naruto returned his own grin, and chuckled.

"I saw Sakura today." He said, changing the subject.

"Eh, Sakura-san? What's so great about that?" Sasuke said, yawning at the thought of the pink-haired fangirl of his.

"She was at Ichiraku's," Naruto said, reminding Sasuke he was still hungry. "It was kind of unusual, because she dosen't like eating ramen. I'm kind of worried about her. Do you think she's low on cash? Maybe I should lend her some money..." Nartuo fretted, jumping to all sorts of conclutions. "Do you think she's been training so hard she dosen't have the energy to cook for herself?" Sasuke smiled and placed a finger of Naruto's lips.

"Calm down, Naru-chan, I'm sure Sakura-san is fine! Who knows? People's tastes change, Naruto, maybe she just found a flavor of ramen she likes. And it's not unusual for shinobi to meet up at Ichiraku's. Was she with anyone?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded his head,

"No, she was there all alone. She looked kind of shifty as well. Is someone folloing her?"

"Relax. I'm sure she was just waiting for someone to show up. Maybe they were late and she was just wondering where they were. Now, enough about Sakura-san for now, okay?" Sasuke said, and Naruto inclined his head in an embarassed "Yes." Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead, and smiled lovingly. "Now then, Naru-chan, I haven't had anything to eat all day. How about we go to Ichiraku's ourselves, hm? My treat." Naruto's eyes glistened at the thought of free ramen, quickly agreeing. "What are the magic words?" Sasuke demanded.

"Pleaaassseee?" Naruto whined.

"No, Naruto," Sasuke said, bringing his lips into Naruto's. "The magic words are ' I love you'."

Sakura walked through masses of people, all different smells reaching her nose. Smells of fried dough and steamed fish, sweaty bodies and women's perfume. _"Damnit,"_ Sakura cursed inside her head, _"It was lunch time. Naruto always comes to Ichiraku's for lunch. Where was he?"_ Sakura cursed under her breath, angry at her failed tries to catch Naruto. She hadn't seen him in almost two days, and she had some suspitions she needed to confront him about. Lost in her thoughts, Sakura was snapped out of it by colliding with a girl, her arms full of flowers which were now scattered across the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry," She said looking at the girl. "Hm?Ino?" She said, and the blonde blew a string of hair from her face.

"Way to go, Sakura." She said sarcasticly, begining to pick up the different arrays of flowers around her. Sakura picked up a bundle of tulips, which had been carlessly trampled on by the villigers of Konoha. Sakura looked sadly and held them up to Ino.

"I'm sorry, Ino, someone must have stepped on them." Ino sighed

"That's alright," She said, taking the trampled flowers, "No one every buy tulips, anyway." Sakura continued picking up flowers, more quickly now so that more flowers would not be trampled. Sakura smiled at a fistful of blue flowers she had picked up.

"These are beautiful!" She said, inhaling their scent, "And they smell just as beautiful! What are they, Ino?" Ino smiled as well, taking the flowers from Sakura.

"They're Morning Glory," She said, also smelling them, "And they're my favorite." Ino dug into her arm load and pulled out a flower. "Here, Sakura, have a daffodil. You're one of the few that ever buys them, anyway." Sakura smiled and took the daffodil.

"Thanks, Ino. But...who else buys them?" Sakura asked. Ino smiled and giggled,

"Lee does. He says it reminds him of you. Sweet, huh?" Sakura smiled fondly.

"Yes, that's so sweet of him." Sakura looked around as the both stood up. "Do you have them all, Ino?" She asked, and the blonde girl looked at her flowers.

"Yeah, this feels about right. Thanks again, Sakura!" Ino called, running in the opposite direction. Sakura gazed fondly at the daffodil in her hand. She continued walking onward home, forgetting her current frustration in Naruto.

Sasuke walked into the ramen stand, inhaling the sweet scents of many different ramen flavors. Naruto smiled, he had succesfully convinced Sasuke to go out in public in his fishnet shirt. Sasuke got all kinds of stares from girls his age and even older. Naruto felt kind of cool, like they were jelous of him, even though no one knew yet of their relationship.

"Hey, there Naruto. The usual?" Old man Ichiraku said, the blonde grinned.

"Two, please!" He said. Ichiraku turned to the raven-haired boy next to Naruto.

"Hey, I recognize you...you're the last of the Uchiha clan...Sasuke, right?" Sasuke mierly nodded, taking a seat at the stool.

"So what flavor will it be, Sasuke?" The old man asked. Sasuke thought for a moment.

"Pork. BBQ Pork." Sasuke said, not generally caring what flavor as long as it wasn't sweet. The man wrote down the order and called it out to the young lady helping him. He didn't even have to ask Naruto what he wanted. Naruto smiled, Sasuke smiled back. Naruto gently reached out and grabbed Sasuke's hand under the counter. Hand in hand, Sasuke and Naruto acted normal. Sasuke suddenly perked up.

"Hey, old man Ichiraku," Sasuke said, catching the man's attention. "Did a girl my age with pink hair and green eyes come here eairlier? She might have mentioned her name. It's Haruno Sakura." The old man scratched his chin, contemplating his earlier costomers.

"Oh, yes! The little Sakura girl, she was here around lunch. Sweet girl, that Sakura. She was actually asking about you and Naruto. She's worried about something. Think's there is some unresolved feelings or something between you two. Ya'll have a fight?" Naruto's face went red, and he felt the warm blood creeping into his cheeks. It was a good thing the old man had mistaken Sakura's meaning. Before Naruto could answer, Sasuke butted in.

"Yeah, we had a bad fight a while back. Sakura was worried that we'd tear each other apart. But we've...um...resolved things so tell her, 'It's nothing she should worry about,' If she happens to ask you again. She'll understand." Ichiraku nodded, thinking nothing more as he attended to the beeping of the ramen boiler. Naruto gave Sasuke a confused and worried glance. _"Does Sakura-san know about me and Naruto...?"_

Naruto and Sasuke sulked back to Sasuke's house, their hunger situated and their hearts filled with fret and worry. Sasuke had tried to convince Naruto that there was no way Sakura could know, Naruto would argue that she was smart enough to see Naruto's feelings, and admitied he was horrible at hiding his emotions.

"Sasuke-kun, I-I've liked you for a long time. Ever since we were little." Naruto said, and Sasuke perked up.

"Eh? But what about your huge crush on Sakura-san?" Sasuke asked.

"That's a long story. Sakura started liking you, so she sat with you a lot while I sat with Lee, Kiba, and Chouji. Kiba caught me staring at you and thought I was staring at Sakura. He asked me if I liked her, and if that was why I was staring," Naruto blushed, and Sasuke smirked, "And I couldn't say, 'Nope, I'm drooling over the Uchiha kid.' So I just said I liked Sakura. And It just got around, I guess." Sasuke smiled and put his arm around Naruto, pulling him close.

"Why didn't you tell me, dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at the ground.

"I...I saw you with your brother in the nurse's office. Do you remember that day?" Now, Sasuke knew that Naruto knew about him and his brother. Naruto and Iruka knew, because Sasuke had admitied it to Naruto a few days after Itachi had left. But he didn't know that Naruto was aware of their relationship _then._

"Oh, god. Naruto, you have to believe me, I never wanted anyone to see that! I'm so sorry." Sasuke said, Naruto smiled.

"That's okay." He said, but Sasuke could see that it wasn't. Saddness flashed behind Naruto's eyes and was gone in an instant, but Sasuke had noticed it. "After that day, I unconciously backed off. I just kind of...gave up. It felt like I had lost some kind of fight, like I had lost you." Naruto said, now his saddness aparent. Sasuke stopped Naruto and pulled him into a tight and loving embrace.

"You didn't lose me, Naruto. I'm right here. I love you, more than you'll ever know!" Sasuke pressed him lips to Naruto's, Naruto sighed into the kiss, letting a single tear wash over his cheek and wetting their kiss. "I love you, Naruto." Sasuke said, an in his heart, he ment it.

"I love you too, Sasuke. And don't worry, that's all in the past. We're together now, and that's what matters." Naruo kissed Sasuke, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him closer, Naruto putting his hands on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke slipped his tounge over Naruto's lips, and Naruto accepted. Sasuke intertwined his tounge with Naruto's, exploring the new cavern of Naruto heavenly mouth. Naruto was the first to break their sultry kiss, and Sasuke smiled. It had been the first time Sasuke had had his tounge in Naruto mouth, and yet felt something was missing. Where was the burning desire? Why was it that Naruto's touch did not excite him in the way...that Itachi's had? Why didn't the kiss cause the burning extacy like it had before? These questions flashed into Sasuke's mind for but a moment, but Sasuke refused to acknologe them. _"Stupid me, of course Naruto's kisses are better that my brother's."_ Sasuke scolded himself. Sasuke let his hand slip over Naruto's cheek, gazing ito Naruto's eyes. Naruto's blue eyes sparkled in curiousity and lust. Sasuke wanted to know this face. He waned to remember it always, so when he closed his eyes that would be all he'd see. He went over over line and every crease in Naruto's face, memorising the beautiful eyes of his.

"Naruto, please understand how much I love you. Don't ever doubt it for a moment." Sasuke said in desparation, the pit of his stomach churning in fear.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun. I'll always know." Naruto said, quickly picking up Sasuke's desparation.

"Naru-chan..." Sasuke whispered, somehow trying to reach out to Naruto. He felt scarred, and he didn't know why. He was overwhelmed by the feeling he was losing his new lover. Naruto gently kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"I'll take you home, Sasuke-kun. I'm tired, and it's already getting dark out." Naruto said, walking the raven headed boy to his home.

Sasuke collapsed on his bed, emotionally drained from today's events. He closed his eyes, seeing Naruto's face before him, his eyes glistening and his pouty pink lips just ready to be kissed. Sasuke sighed, perhaps he was forgoten what true desire was. He knew he loved Naruto. He _had_ to, right? Sasuke slipped into his covers, feeling his cool toes becoming warmer under the sheets. His eyes flickered open if some attempt to stay awake, but fluttered closed again. As he drifted of to sleep, the last thing he remembered smelling was the scent of vanilla and haselnut...

------Sasuke's dream interpretation-----

In the begining, Sasuke under the strong light indicates Sasuke's disconfort in the eyes of others. Like "Being under the interigation lamp." Then, Sasuke being younger simply means that this is about the past. The fact that Sasuke falls into darkness but feels calm means that this "darkness" means that he feels relived that he is away from the light. Falling into the arms of someone he cannot see means he was to young to fully understand sex and incest when he was a kid. Itachi saying words from the past means he regrets those words or are dwelling on them. Then Sasuke panicing and running away means he no longer feels safe. The mirror represents a need to take a look at one's self, and the fact that Sasuke is now normal age meaning it is now current. Seeing Naruto looking away meaning that he will or has hurt Naruto, and Naruto fadding away meaning Naruto will no longer be in Sasuke's life the way he used to. And seeing Itachi in the reflection behind him means that his past will now become his future.

-----Author's corner!!---

A: So I hope you likey the fiction!!! O.o Sorry It's horrendous. But I did warn you!!!

M: It's true!!!

A: and next chapter is going to have some lime in it...perhaps some lemony rape . 


	2. Shattered pieces, On the Ground

Hello again, friends! Asuka is back with a new chapter! Hurrah! And again (DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto! If I did, they'd all wear pleated skirts and incest would be encouraged! AND THEY WOULD HAVE ANIMAL TAILS AND EARS!) Let's start where we left off...

------------------------------NORMAL POV--------------------------------------

_Sasuke collapsed on his bed, emotionally drained from today's events. He closed his eyes, seeing Naruto's face before him, his eyes glistening and his pouty pink lips just ready to be kissed. Sasuke sighed, perhaps he was forgoten what true desire was. He knew he loved Naruto. He had to, right? Sasuke slipped into his covers, feeling his cool toes becoming warmer under the sheets. His eyes flickered open in some attempt to stay awake, but fluttered closed again. As he drifted of to sleep, the last thing he remembered smelling was the scent of vanilla and haselnut..._

_"Don't worry. I'll always be here for you...Only for you Sasuke,"_

Sasuke woke up, feeling his mattress underneath him. It seemed so warm, so he snuggled into it unconciously, still not opening his eyes. _"Hm, it's so warm and soft...but hard in a way. Wait a minuite."_ Suddenly it registered to him. The smell of vanilla and haselnut...Sasuke's eyes snapped open.

"Good morning, Ototo."

Sasuke practicly leaped from his bed, but a hand held him down onto the familiar chest, Sasuke struggled under the hold, tearing at the arm that held him. Sasuke bit into his arm, but had no avail.

"I-Itachi!?" Sasuke spit out, and he felt his brother chuckle.

"Well, Ototo, It seems you've grown up." Itachi said, straddling his brother and eyeing his body. "And very well, I might add." Sasuke shivered, Itachi smirked sadisticly. "What's wrong, Ototo?" He whispered in a sultry matter, leaning down to Sasuke's side, gently flicking his tounge over the shell of Sasuke's ear. Sasuke shuttered, and tried to struggle, but had little to no range of movemnet. He was trapped. "You used to love it when I touched you." He said, kissing his brother's neck.

"P-please...don't!!!" Sasuke managed to say, the words sliping from his tounge with fear behind them. "I-I can't!! I don't want this, I don't want you!" Itachi bit into Sasuke's neck, causing Sasuke to cry out.

"That's punishment for talking back." Itachi said, leaning up to look Sasuke in the eyes. Sasuke looked at his eyes, unable to read his emotions. Itachi held him down feircely, and Sasuke looked up in fear.

"Please don't, Itachi. I-I'm with someone..." And telling Itachi that, Sasuke would soon find, was a bad mistake. Itachi's eyes flashed angrily, He again bit into the tender spot Itachi had created on Sasuke's neck, and Sasuke howled.

"No." Itachi said, taking the flesh between his teeth and clamping down, Sasuke whimpering for Itachi to stop. "You're mine Sasuke. Only mine. How far has he gone with you, hm? How far!" Itachi said, niping at the tender wound.

"Ah," Sasuke said, his face burning and he tried hard to hide his growing arousal, this was turning him on in an odd way. "I-I've only...k-kissed him!" He gasped out, trying to remain in control. Itachi gently let his teeth come off of Sasuke's neck, and stared into his eyes, burning as if they could see what Sasuke was thinking.

"Has anyone else touched you? Who else have you been with?" Itachi said, Sasuke whimpered.

"No one. He's the only one, I swear! P-please, Itachi...don't hurt me any more." Sasuke said, huffing his breath in and out at an increaced rate. Sasuke begining to sicken himself with his patheticness. It was all he could do to keep from being raped. Sasuke had no chance struggling physically, Itachi exceded him in strength, but if he could emotionally get to him, it could literally save his ass. Itachi's eyes looked over his whimpering brother hungrily.

"He better be the only one, Sasuke. You made a promise to me that you'd only be mine." Itachi smirked, inclining his head to lick the wound that was now bleeding.

"But you made me a promise too! You promised you'd stay with me always, and you'd protect me! But you had the nerve to take my virginity and then kill everyone of our clan the very next day!!!" Sasuke said, tears sliping from his eyes, his voice shaking. Itachi whiped a tear from his eyes.

"I only did it out of love, ototo." Itachi said, virtually unphased.

"LOVE?!" Sasuke shriked, spiting the word out as if it was poison. "You hurt me more than anyone ever has! More than anyone ever could, and you have the nerve to call it _LOVE?!_" Sasuke bit his lip, sounds of whimpers and hiccups sliping from them as he cried. Itachi began biting Sasuke's ear, punishing him for his defiance. But compared to his inner pain, it was but a dull sensation. Sasuke closed his eyes, seeing the image of Naruto. But something was different. Sasuke saw a silvery tear wash down the kitsune's cheek, just like in his nightmares. Naruto's image began to fade. No no no no no--- Naruto! Oh, god, Naruto!!! "You can't do this! I love Naruto! I love Naruto!!!" Sasuke shreiked in fear, and exaimined Itachi's face for a reaction. This eyes, earlier filled with lust, now stared at him coldly, his lip thin and pinched in a scowl.

"You weren't supposed to fall in love, Sasuke-chan. Besides, I'll always be able to know whats on your mind, even before you do." Itachi said, smirking sadisticly, narrowing his eyes. "And I know you don't love Naruto. Naruto is just something to hold on to, a crutch, if you will. You think everytime you kiss him or think about him, you feel as if you're defying me. Does it please you, Sasuke? Being with him?" Sasuke squirmed, but was held down fast by Itachi's iron grip. He hissed in anger,

"Of course it does, you bastard!! How dare you tell me how I should feel, Naruto is the best thing that ever happened to me!!" He said, Itachi still playing his smirk, leaned down to kiss Sasuke's neck, just below his ear lobe.

"Better than me?" He said, digging his teeth across his brother's silky pale skin. Sasuke whimpered at the contact. "Do you feel the same way you did with me when he kisses you? Does his touch burn you the way mine does?" Itachi said, sliding his hand into Sasuke's shirt, Sasuke grimmanced and Itachi rubbed his thumb against his erect nipples. "I can tell how much this is exciting you, Sasuke. You can't hide your feelings." The elder Uchiha swooped up Sasuke's brused lips into a tender kiss. "You still love me, don't you, Sasuke? You've never been able to stop loving me." Sasuke began to protest, and Itachi took advantige of his open mouth and slipped his tounge inside. His tounge flicking against the roof of his younger brother's mouth, intertwining his tounge with Sasuke's. Sasuke moaned into the kiss, and Itachi gently pulled away his skilled lips. "I've never been able to stop, either." Sasuke winced, and tried to push Itachi off him while he was distracted, but to no avail.

"Y-You're a liar!" He hissed as Itachi trailed his caustic lips down Sasuke's bruised neck.

"I'm the liar?" Itachi chuckled, "I do not lie. You are lying to yourself, and deep down you know it. The only lying I'm doing..." Itachi said, leaning to whisper in his brother's ear "_..is on top of you._" Sasuke growled, pushing Itachi from him and rushing from the room, shouting "Pedophilic pervert!" in the process. The door slammed behind Sasuke with a boom that shook the house. As he fell upon his knees, he began to cry. _"Why..?"_ He whimpered. _"Why now? After all he's done?"_ Sasuke shook, his breath shallow and labored. _"Why now, when I finally have the strength to love another? Why now when I have Naruto!?_

All Sasuke could think off was that Itachi was in the next room. _His_ room. He was _here_. If Itachi had returned within a month of leaving, Sasuke would be extatic. He would have love to hear Itachi's words, felt Itachi's touch, assuring him what he did was all just a bad dream. But no. Sasuke knew the truth, he knew his brother had betrayed him and he hated him for that. But if Sasuke had still believed, still hoped...would he still be in his room with Itachi now? Was Sasuke that fickle to give up on Itachi so easily...? So what did that mean for Naruto? Would he be fickle and so easy to give up on Naruto, too? He hated it! He slammed his fist into the floor. If he accepted that he hadn't given up on Itachi, that would mean he still loved him...but if he had given up on Itachi, that ment he would end up giving up on Naruto as well. Sasuke's thoughs were inturupted when the door behind him slid open and Itachi stood looming over him. Sasuke refused to look at Itachi.

"Sasuke, what I said was true," Itachi said, Sasuke shook, willing himself not to cry. "I love you. I always did and never stopped. How could you stop loving me?" Itachi asked.

"How could you kill our entire clan?!?" Sasuke growled. Itachi yanked Sasuke up and Sasuke squealed in surprise.

"I had to kill them, Sasuke. I had to kill them all."

"Why!? You even took my virginity away from me before hand!" Itachi sighed, pulling Sasuke into the living room and made him sit down on the couch; Sasuke could hear Ayumi barking from outside. Itachi sat next to him, and Sasuke scooted as far away as possible.

"Fine. I'll explain everything." Itachi said. "As you know, I was deeply in love with you." He said smiling, but it soon faded. "Father suspected my feelings. That's how it started. He said if I ever even thought about touching you, my entire clan would come after me personally, because it was sameful to think such things. I didn't care, but father knew this. He said you would suffer as well, and that hit a nerve. I couldn't stop loving you, Sasuke." He said, Sauke shifted uncomfortably at the memory of his father. " I wanted you so badly, and I couldn't stop myself. So I ended up taking your virginity. And in doing that, I knew our clan would probably kill both of us. I _knew_ father had heard your cries when we had sex. Didn't you ever wonder why everyone's bodies were outside?" Itachi said. Sasuke had never really thought of that. "It's because insted of stopping us, he was getting everyone prepared to kill us, showing me he'd be true to his words. If I just killed them for the sport, I could have done it while they were all in their homes, and they'd all have died before they knew what hit them. But I didn't want to kill them, I had to. I loved you more than anyone, so I had to kill them to keep them from killing you." Sasuke sat in shock, drinking in Itachi's words. His father had really wanted to kill them both?

"Th-then why did you leave me all alone? If everyone was dead, then we could have been together." Sasuke said.

"I was a wanted man, Sasuke. If I was with you, the police would hurt you, too. I had to leave to get them off my trail. I took them a long time before they finally gave up and closed the case. I wanted to come back, Sasuke, I did. I missed you. But I couldn't." Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. _"No no no no no!! I can't! I...I won't!" _Sasuke should as familliar feeling bubbled up in his throat. _"I don 't want to love him again!" _He shook, tears sliping from his eyes and his breath caming in violent, short gasps and hiccups. _"I feel like a slut...so easy to suduce...he's lying! He's lying! He has to be!!!!"_

"Sasuke...," Itachi beckoned, placing his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and pulling him into a tight embrace. Sasuke didn't protest this time. He couldn't. His energy was drained, and his limbs were like jelly. Sasuke whimpered into Itachi's warm chest, crying his silent confessions and anger. "Shhh, Sasuke, it's okay." Itachi said, brushing back Sasuke's bangs soothingly. "It's okay, I'm here. You're safe. It's okay..." Itachi's worlds slightly soothed him, as he felt Itachi's lips brush against his temple, as soft as the wings of a butterfly. Sasuke felt his eyelids heavy with the burden of sleep.

_"If we could have just stayed kids..."_ Sasuke thought, his eyes shuting, as he was unable to keep them open anymore. _"Maybe we...could have been...happy..."_

A: That's the end of the second chapter! See you soon!

-Asuka Kawazoe

--------------Shamless Filler---------------

Asuka: Seeing as how this was a very short chapter, I'm going to incert something that has absolutlely no relavance whatsoever! ISN'T THAT SPLENDID?

Mika: What we're going to do is interview the characters in the story thus far,to further humiliate and scar them!

Asuka: So, Sasuke, Our little damsle in distress, what are your views on your relationships with Itachi and Naruto?

Sasuke:...I think I'm going to kill you...

Asuka: (Cheerfully, like a preschool teacher on sugar/crack) Only if you don't kill yourself first, you silly angst boy, you!

Sasuke: What? I AM NOT! (cries) Damnit, my eyeliner is runing...

Naruto: I think it's cute.

Sasuke: Naruto? Don't you have any dignity left?

Naruto: Sasuke, listen. Fanfictioners all over the world have whored, humiliated, and beaten me out of having and dignity or sanity for that matter! (Twitch) (Sweetly) So the is actually quite refreshing!

Sasuke: but...but it's an incest story...and I sound like a slut...

Naruto: Are you not one? Besides, It's about time you and your brother got along.

Sasuke: (points up) HOW IS _**THAT**_ "GETTING ALONG" ?

Asuka: Yeah, you only really start to um, "Get along" (coughcoughget-it-oncoughcough) In future chapters...

Sasuke: WHAT?!?

THE FOLLOWING HAS BEEN BLOCKED FOR LACK OF CUTENESS

Mika (Yelling over the cat-fight noises) See you soon, if we're all still alive!!

----------------------End of Filler------------------

P.S. I LOVE REVIEWS!!!


	3. Confution, Contuion, Bitten With Fright

Wheee! Chapter Three, here for you! This chapter is ment to portray Sasuke's confustion, frustration, and fickle-ness. So it could be a bit confusing. DISCLAIMER: I don't own, Naruto. If I did, you'd be on your knees. Thank you for review, keep um' coming, tell your friends!

-----------------------------------------**Normal POV**-----------------------------------------------

_"If we could have just stayed kids..."_ Sasuke thought, his eyes shuting, as he was unable to keep them open anymore. _"Maybe we...could have been...happy..."_

Sasuke awoke on the couch in a daze. Itachi was no where to be seen. Maybe it had just been a dream? Sasuke stretched his arms out, cracking his neck. A sharp pain pierced his neck. He grunted, clasping his hand over his neck. The hickie! It had since scabbed, and was red and sore on his neck. Itachi was here, then. It was not dream.

Sasuke stumbled into the kitchen, seeing Itachi petting Ayumi, her tail thumping happily on the linolium. Wasn't it just a minute ago she wanted to bite his head off? _"Traitor." _ Sasuke hissed in his mind. Partly at Ayumi. Partly at Itachi.

"Nice of you to join us in the world of the living, Ototo." Itachi said, his pleasant features molding into a famliar smirk. God, why did he ever love the man that smirk belonged to?

"Why are you still here? Why don't you run off again?" Sasuke hissed through his teeth. Ayumi sat down on his foot.

"This is my home to, Ototo. In fact, It belongs to me."

"You're not welcome here!" Itachi ignored Sasuke, continuing to rearrange Sasuke's kitchen. Sasuke pulled his jacket from a chair, the old thing was dirty and worn; the label, once beautiful and vibrant, now lay dull and peeled on the bleached navy cloth which was full of kunai holes. "I'm going out." Sasuke said. Itachi looked up form a moment, only to continue his current activity without concern. Sasuke didn't care. He just wanted to be away, as far away as posible. He wanted to be with Naruto. Oh god, Naruto...would he be able to tell what happened? Could he see it in his face? What would he think of the hickie? It was so brused and scabbed, it look like someone had hit him with a rusty kunai.

But Naruto made him feel safe.

_Why?_

Naruto could protect him from Itachi.

_How?_

Naruto was the one he loved.

_Who?_

_(Did you see the wind?)_

_This was an accident, not the kind where sirens sound._

Before Sasuke realized he was running. He didn't even realise it was raining, as the raindrops mingled with his tears. Pushing random people out of his way, but they were nothing but shadows to him. Who were they, anyway? He friends, teachers, rivials? No, they didn't matter. Only _him_. But who was _he_?

_Never even noticed we're suddenly crumbling._

His heart was pounding. Hurry, hurry, faster. You're losing him. If you aren't good enough, he'll turn away. He'll run, just like you. You are a coward. Why am I running? Why do I want him with me?

_Tell me how you've never felt, delicate or innocent._

Sasuke pounded on Naruto's door, splinters digging in his skin, his hands bleeding. "Naruto! Naruto!" The kitsune opened the door, breathless. He gasped.

"Sasuke what happened to you? Why are you here?" Why was he here?

_Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense?_

"I...I need you, Naruto. I need you. " Sasuke said, blubbering. Tears falling from his face. Naruto stood, taking this in. Trying to comprehend it. Here was the great Sasuke Uchiha, his _boyfriend_, broken and crying on his stoop.

"Who did this to you, Sasuke?" Naruto said. Sasuke's legs shook. Everything inside him screamed for him to run. _Where?_

_Tell me nothing ever counts, lashing out or breaking down._

Sasuke ran. He could faintly hear Naruto following, calling for him, his feet splashing carelessly through puddles. His feet knew where he was going, but his mind did not. Turn here, go left, go right. Naruto close behind. But Sasuke wasn't running from Naruto. Sasuke was running to Itachi. He was running home to his aniki, like he always did when he was scared and confused. Why are you running to him? Didn't you just run to Naruto? Is your heart that fickle?

_Still somebody loses, cuz there's no way to turn around._

"Hm, Sasuke? Back so soon?" Itachi said, as a wet and bewildered Sasuke stood in the threshold. "Hm?" Itachi said, eyeing the boy behind Sasuke. "Who is this?"

"...you're...Itachi..." Naruto shuddered.

"Sasuke, who is this?" Sasuke collapsed. He ran back. Naruto had followed. Naruto would know what had happened. Naruto would hate him. Please, Naruto...I need you...

_Why?_

"Oh god, Naruto...I'm sorry..." Sasuke said.

"This is Naruto? The one that stole you away from me? Did you tell him you belong to me?" Itachi hissed. Naruto stepped in front of Sasuke.

"He doesn't belong to you! He loves me, and I love him...more than you ever could! You're the past, and I'm the future!" Naruto said, standing his ground bravely.

_Staring at you're photograph, everything now in the past._

Naruto, why? Why are you defending me? I...I'm...a cheater...

"How long has he been here,Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook, crying...oh, no...

"A...a few hours..." Naruto turned to face Itachi, only to be met with a kunai to the shoulder. "NO!!!" Sasuke screamed. Am I losing them, or myself?

_Never felt so lonely, I wish that you could show me love._

Naruto's scarlet blood spattered against the solid wood floor. Sasuke felt droplets fall on his cheek, and he caught Naruto as he fell. Sasuke touched the shiny blade in Naruto shoulder. It did not look to deeply imbeded.

"Itachi, please! I...I love him! P-please! Don't...If...if you were telling the truth you'll let him go! Please!" Sasuke cried helplessly. Was he going insane? He felt like an empty shell of who he used to be. Sasuke Uchiha: Cold, emotionless, young ninja of Konoha. Now who was he? He wasn't even sure anymore. Did he love Naruto? Did he love Itachi? He felt trapped, either way he would hurt someone. Why did he love them, anyway? Itachi had been there for him. To protect him, to show him what life was. That is why Sasuke loved Itachi. But Naruto? Naruto...hm, Naruto...

"Naruto may leave. But understand: I won't give up without a fight." Itachi smirked.

_Yes. You are mine Sasuke...You'll be with me forever no matter what happens. I'll protect you...(1)_

----------------------Author's Corner---------------------

Yep, yep. By the way, this is by first ever published Fanfic so please forgive me!

(1) a quote from the parent story (I want to be in his arms forever) There's antoher in the first chapter. Can you guess what?

The song is "Show me Love" By TATU. It's awesome, but I don't own it...

Untill next time!


	4. Makes Me Love You, Only One Night

DISCLAMIER: I do not own Naruto. Heck, I don't even own a kunai...

WARNING: THE FOLLOWING SCENE CONTAIN EXPLICIT SEXUAL INTERCOURSE BETWEEN TWO UNDERAGED BOYS. LEMON! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! _YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

Asuka: So, here's a nice lemon scene between Sasuke and...who? You'll find out!

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Ow, watch it, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto hissed as Sasuke wrapped his shoulder in the gaze pad. Nartuo winced, as Sasuke mumbled his apologies. Ever since Naruto had brought Sasuke to his house that night, Sasuke had said very little. He pulled out Naruto's Bathroom drawr and put back the gaze, taking out a gaze clip. He hooked the gaze on firmly with a gaze clip, then placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders and sighed. 

"I...I suppose you want to break up with me now, huh?" Sasuke said, hanging his head in shame, trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes. This was it, he though to himself, Naruto wants nothing to do with me now. I've hurt him. I can't be forgiven...

"Why would I break up with you, Sasu-kun?" Naruto asked sweetly, lifting Sasuke's face by his chin. "You know I love you. I've loved you for a long time. You think I'd give you up just because your pshyco brother attacked me?" He wiped away the raven's tears, which were streaming down his face now. "I love you too much, you know that?" He said, gently kissing Sasuke's lips, wet with his tears. Sasuke felt hollow. Oh, Naruto, why must you be so kind? "But I must say, I don't like Itachi moving in on my "territory"." He said, a purr to his voice. He kissed Sasuke again, but this time Sasuke reacted. Naruto touched Sasuke's lips with his tounge, asking gently for entry, which Sasuke quickly accepted. He felt so empty, he just wanted to be whole again. Sasuke began to kiss Naruto with even more fevor, despereate for that touch, for the attention he needed. He craved. Naruto gasped for breath, looking at Sasuke with lusty eyes. Sasuke gazed back with equal lust, and animal instinct took over. Naruto gently ran his tounge down Sasuke's neck, Sasuke gasped as it ran over his scabbed hickie. Naruto stopped, and looked up at Sasuke's intense eyes. "...did _he_ give you this?" He asked, Sasuke slowly nodded, huffing, still wanting more. Naruto leaned down to the other side of Sasuke's neck and began softly nipping on it, suckling the reddened skin between his teeth. Sasuke cooed as Naruto's saliva began to run down his neck as Naruto hungrily nipped and bit at Sasuke's skin. He lifted his head and captured Sasuke's lips for another melting kiss, sultry desires increasing by the moment in both boys. Naruto gently ran his hand over the new mark he had created. "You're mine, now." He whispered. "He can't have you."

_"Sasuke...I want you...I want to make you mine so that no one else can touch you. Mine and only mine."(1)_

Naruto gently pulled Sasuke off the bathroom floor and stood up from the toilet he'd been sitting on. He kissed Sasuke again, only comunicating through their passion, their desire. Sasuke's hands soon found Naruto's firm butt, fondling it at will. Naruto cooed into the heated kiss, rubbing their hips together. Sasuke soon took over the situation, nibbling the lobe of Naruto's ear. Sasuke began to pull on Naruto's clothing, beckoning him to undress.

"Let's take a shower." Sasuke said, pulling off his shirt. Naruto followed suit, and soon both boys were fully undressed, and Sasuke was turning on the water. The warm water fell upon the boys, as the were interlocked, Sasuke gently teasing Naruto's nipples. Naruto ran his hands through Sasuke's hair as Sasuke took one of the hardened nubs into his mouth. 

"Sasu!" Naruto moaned, griping Sasuke hair. The sensation was very new to Naruto, and it was no doubt that Sasuke had done this before. Sasuke kissed Naruto's chest, gently reaching down to fondle Naruto's half-erection, quickly filling with blood. Naruto shuddered, releasing Sasuke's hair. Sasuke took Naruto's shaft in his hands, slowly stroking him. "...ah...mmm...oh, Sasuke, like that..." Naruto gasped, this pleasure so intense. Sure, he had masturbated before, even thinking of Sasuke, but this was...so much more. Sasuke rested on his knees, and looked up at Naruto, his deep blue eyes laced with pleasure and lust. Water running down his red cheeks, as his breath was rushed. 

"Tell me, Naru-chan, am I the first one to touch you like this?" He asked, his breath hot on Naruto's erect penis. Naruto nodded, placing his hands on the tile behind him. Sasuke smirked, running his tounge down Naruto's length, causing Naruto to stiffen, stifling a cry of pleasure. Sasuke slowly took the head into his mouth, slowly, deliberatley, his tounge prodding Naruto's leaking slit.

"AH! Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto moaned, his hips buckling. Sasuke, without warning, then took Naruto's entire length into his throat. Naruto cried out once more, his body begging for more of this sensation. It shocked through his body, tingling his fingertips, hot in his stomach. Then Sasuke, stopped, opting to suck on his fingers insted, instructing Naruto to turn around. Naruto complied, pressing his face against the cold tile. Sasuke stood, swirling his finger around Naruto's puckering anus teasingly. Naruto gasped, thrusting back, wanting Sasuke's fingers inside of him. Sasuke chuckled, gently slipping the digit into Naruto's virgin body. Naruto cooed, as Sasuke brought himself closer to Naruto, whispering in his ear. 

"You're so very beautiful, you know?" he said, slipping in a second finger. Naruto groaned, slightly from the discomfort of the addition, and slightly from pleasure. "And so very tight." Sasuke added, sissoring the tight ring of muscles. Naruto moaned, his legs shaking, his hips buckling once again. Naruto thrust back at Sasuke's fingers, Sasuke smiled, brushing his tounge across Naruto's ear lobe. Then Sasuke removed his fingers, and Naruto whimpered at the loss. Sasuke took his own hard cock, rubbing it gently. "Naruto..." He said softly, kindly, "...are you sure about this? This is...I mean, if we stop now, you can still call yourself a virgin. Wouldn't you rather loose your virginity to another virgin?" Naruto turned around, bringing Sasuke's lips to his. 

"Sasuke, I don't care if you're a virgin or not. I've dreamed of this moment for so long...I want you, and only you. I love you." He said, his eyes searching Sasuke's. Sasuke kissed Naruto, and smiled.

"Alright, Naruto. If you're sure." He said. Naruto pushed on Sasuke's shoulders, telling him to sit. Sasuke complied, as Naruto straddled him. Sasuke blushed even more, realising Naruto's intent. Also realising this was the position he lost his own virginity to. Sasuke gently took his cock, pressing the head at Naruto's ass. Naruto gasped, holding onto Sasuke's shoulder, his hand was shaking. Naruto gently guided Sasuke into him about three inches, then stoped, gritting his teeth from the sudden pain. Sasuke looked at him, concerned. "Are you okay? Does it hurt badly?" Naruto bit his lip, slowly easing more of Sasuke into him.

"I...I'm o-okay. It only hurts a l-little." He said, gasping. Sasuke held onto his shoulders, bringing Naruto's head onto his shoulder. 

"It's okay if you want to stop." He whispered. Naruto shook his head.

"No. I-I want to do this. Please...just press in a little deeper!" Naruto cried out urgently, wrapping his arms around Sasuke.

"Alright, but let me take it from here." Sasuke said, placing a hand on Naruto's hip. Naruto whimpered as Sasuke slowly sank deeper into Naruto. He could feel Naruto shaking, begining to cry. Sasuke stopped, kissing Naruto's shoulder. "You're doing great so far, hon. It's okay." Naruto moaned as Sasuke pressed deeper still. 

"It...it's not going to fit...ah!" Naruto cried. Sasuke smirked.

"Really?" He whispered. "Because I just got the last inch inside you." Naruto opened his eyes, gently feeling with his hand behind him. Sure enough, Sasuke's entire eight-inch length was inside him. Naruto shuddered.

"So...you...you're_inside_ me." He said, Sasuke nodded. Naruto smiled, kissing Sasuke softly. Sasuke let Naruto adjust to him for a moment, then gently guided Naruto's hips upward, thrusting into him. Naruto moaned, thrusting back. Sasuke gasped. He'd never been the seme before, and it was entirely new to him. He could imagine what Naruto was feeling right now. Naruto gasped, begging Sasuke for more, thrusting himself onto Sasuke's rod. Sasuke moaned, gripping Naruto's hips, sliding into him. Naruto gripped Sasuke's shoulders. "Sasuke! Ah! More, more! Give me more! Sasuke!" He cried, thrusting himself on Sasuke once again. Sasuke moaned, pushing Naruto up and down. Naruto threw his head back and moaned. "Oh, Sasu! I...I'm close! I'm so close!" He said, Sasuke grunting. 

"Baby, just hang on a little longer. I'm not ready yet." He said, Naruto groaned.

"H-hurry!" He said, almost in a whisper. The water above them ran cold, but they didn't care. All the noticed was each other. Their passion, brought to new hights. Sasuke was so desparate for release, he would make Naruto's virgin body his, he would fill the emptiness inside him. Naruto cried out. "I-I can't hold out much longer! I-I'm gonna...I'm gonna.." Naruto begged; Sasuke moaned loudly.

"Yes! Oh, yes, baby, me too! Ah! I'm gonna cum right inside you, baby! Mmm, cum for me, Naruto!" Sasuke said, franticly thrusting. Naruto cried out with his orgasm, as the first jet of his virgin load shot out, covering his smooth belly. Sasuke began to moan as well, cumming inside his lover, white-hot jet after jet. Naruto whimpered, as the last of his orgasm subsided. He rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder, both boys panting. Naruto gently took Sasuke's softing member from his body. Sasuke laid back in the after-glow of sex. Naruto, too, was very pleased with his first fuck. Naruto rested on Sasuke's chest, and Sasuke ran his hands through Naruto blonde locks. 

"I can't believe we just did that." Naruto purred, Sasuke smiled.

"Believe it." He said, in a half-mocking tone. Naruto giggled. 

_"Haha, Itachi. I don't belong to you, see? I can love."(2)_

* * *

Author's Corner

1: A quote from the prequel, _I want to be in his arms forever_, by ChibiInuBaka. This was said by Itachi when Sasuke lost his virginity, so I found it appropriate.

2: Something Sasuke says in Chapter 1. Saying that, once again, being with Naruto is a way to defy and deny Itachi.

Asuka: soooooo, did you like it? WASN'T IT WONDERFULY LEMONY!?

Mika: Ya wana know somthin' else? Asuka-sama looks like a pervert whenever she writes these scenes!

_BANG_

Asuka: Sorry, guys, Mika had to go to the doctor. It seems she's come down with a little computer-to-the-face syndrome. I feel so sorry that this tragic_accident_ happened! Hopefully the next chapter won't be as tragic! OR WILL IT?


End file.
